mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Tokyo Red Hood
is a Japanese manga from the mangaka Benkyo Tamaoki. Its serialization began in the monthly ''Comic BIRZ in 2003. The manga is popular for its loli main character and the different sex acts she partakes in. It's also known for its over-the-top gore and violence. Plot overview Tokyo Red Hood is about an eleven year old girl who usually just goes by the name of Akazukin (Little Red Riding Hood). She has a sick obsession with a being known only as Mr. Wolf and wants nothing more than to be eaten by him to end her "immortal" life. Akazukin has lost all of her memories and doesn't even know who she really is. Her reason to want to be eaten by Mr. Wolf is not even known to her, instead it's a desire that is locked deep within her consciousness. The beings of the world are mainly made up of two forces. The people who aid Akazukin in her search for Mr. Wolf, and the people who try to keep Akazukin away from Mr. Wolf. The people of the church and disciples of God try to keep Akazukin from completing her mission to meet Mr. Wolf. Their reason for doing this is because if Akazukin is eaten by the Wolf, it would bring along an end to the world and humankind as it exists in the present day. The people whose origins are from the underworld aid Akazukin to find Mr. Wolf so the fate of the world being destroyed can be fulfilled. They mainly do this discreetly and behind the shadows. Akazukin works as an organ harvester for an Italian butcher named Marco. From there she hunts new bodies for him and all the while tries to find Mr. Wolf. Along the way she meets villains who stand in her way from fulfilling her wish to be eaten by Mr. Wolf. Characters Akazukin Akazukin (Little Red Riding Hood) is a mysterious girl who considers herself immortal. She wants to be eaten by a being known as "Mr. Wolf" though it seems as if she doesn't even know what Mr. Wolf looks like.Tokyo Akazukin Manga - Vol. 1 Ch. 01: Little Red is seen sleeping with a man she thought to be Mr. Wolf Akazukin works as an organ harvester for Marco, an Italian butcher. The police inspector noted that Akazukin killed 10 known victims in a year alone and harvested their organs. She works for Marco in exchange for a place to stay. Her powers as a whole are a mystery, but she seems to have many different kinds of powers at her arsenal. She's a good shot with a gun as she's demonstrated quite a few times throughout the manga. She can also bring people into her dream world and transform others' bodies (see: Ruka). Her hair seems to be a weapon of its own as well. It can extend at will and has the power to crush a human whole. She is also the mother of Mr. Wolf. *Akazukin seems to be turned on by pain, making her a masochist. Ruka Ruka was formerly an Incubus before Akazukin transformed him into a cat. As an Incubus he was flying through the skies looking for a woman to have sex with, but was having no luck because all he could find were people who already were having sex and he is only into virgins. He found Akazukin sleeping and thought she was a virgin, so he tried sleeping with her, but instead got sucked into her dream world. In Akazukin's dream world she had her way with him and after it was done, transformed him into a cat. She eventually changes him back to human form. *Ruka isn't his real name; it was a name given to him by Akazukin. His real name is unknown. Marco Marco is an Italian butcher who runs his own meat shop called Stomaco Di Ferro (Iron Stomach). He has Akazukin go out and kill people for him for their bodies and organs. This job he gave her pays off her room and board. It seems he sells the meat for it to be eaten like a normal butcher shop, but he also has various body parts decorating the walls of his shop. Marco has many different piercings and tattoos covering his body. Dies after an attack by a squad from heaven. Arosa Not much is known about Arosa beside the fact that she's described as a witch and a guru by Mr. Bettega. Marco also calls her a demon in the same ranks as Akazukin. Arosa also seems to be having a budding love relationship with Mr. Bettega. She's the founder of an uprising cult that uses sacrifices from Marco's butcher shop. Vivian Vivian (more commonly Vivi) is a four armed assassin who was originally hired by Inspector Gentile to murder Akazukin. During their fight she realized she couldn't defeat Akazukin, so she instead decides to join forces with her. She takes up residence at Marco's butcher shop and accompanies Akazukin on body hunting missions. She notes that before she met Akazukin no one has ever laid eyes on her four arms. Vivi also boasts a flawless record as an assassin, although that was before she fought Akazukin. She's referred to as an "artifact" by other worldly beings. The title "artifact" is given to certain people who were failed experiments in creating an artificial host for the being Mr. Wolf. Vivian's name and occupation are contradictions in that her name means Vibrant, Full of Life, while her job is to take life. Inspector Gentile Inspector Gentile is a man who is obsessed with capturing Akazukin. He works for the police department and is always pressured for her capture because of all the crimes she has committed throughout the city. After Akazukin gives him the slip one too many times he calls in for Vivi, a four armed professional assassin to murder her. While watching their fight he realizes it's impossible to kill Akazukin and commits suicide. He is later made into a living dead puppet by the necromancer Vieruno and told to fight Akazukin, but is ultimately defeated. Notes External links *BIRZ Monthly Comic official website * Category:Seinen manga Category:Action anime and manga Category:Horror anime and manga Category:Supernatural anime and manga es:Tokyo Akazukin ja:東京赤ずきん